Legend of spyro a human in the dawn
by Fredrik the astral dragon
Summary: Hi everyone this is my first story and it s inspired by a troubeld soul witch is a really good story so go check that one out. what will happen if a human with a normal life get s stuck in spyro s world and have no way to go home neither do he know who sent him to this strange world find out what will happen.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone this is my first Fanfic i hope you all can enjoy it i have planned this for a long time and don,t judge me if it,s some or many wrong words or if they are spelled wrong becasue i try me best please let me know if.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Spyro or other character from the game,s i only own my OC**

 **Legend of Spyro a human in the dawn Prologue**

 _Many have said that dragon`s don`t exist that they are just fantasy but I know that's not true because I have lived with them and now I am going to tell you my story on how I ended up being friends with even spyro the Purple dragon of legend._

 **Sean`s POV**

 _Sound of alarm clock in background_ I woke up from the bed and saw the clock 7.30 ''oh shit'' I said ''now I am going to be late for School too'' I said and may I introduce myself my name is Sean Auren and I am 13 year`s old and live in Norway Skatval I am a typical teenager and have a typical life I go on School every day and after 6 hours I go back home I most of my time home gaming either need for speed or team fortress or World of Warcraft but what I didn`t know is this day was going to change my life.

while I was going home I saw a strange Object in the grass.

 _''hmm what is this''_ I thought looking at the pink Crystal ''maybe I can keep it or sell it for some money'' I said and begin running home again when suddenly a portal opened right in front of me and I of course could not stop in time.

while I was transporting trough the portal I begin feeling weak.

when I finally got out of the portal landed on a rocky floor and since I was very weak I couldn't see much but I could see a Purple dragon, a glowing stick and a black dragon.

the glowing stick looked at me and said ''AHHH! an ape kill it'' and I could just say ''I am no ape '' before I passed out.

 **Cynder`s POV**

I heard Sparx say AHHH! an ape kill it and I said ''Oh come an sparx are you afraid of the little ape'' I teased the dragonfly.

''No I am not afraid of course not it`s just a furless ape that scares the hell out of me'' sparx said. and I said ''Okay then but I want to find out if it is an ape or maybe it's something else that have never been in this world''. hmm maybe it`s friendly because it said its no ape I thought.

''Um Cynder'' I heard Spyro say and I said ''Yes Spyro''.

''Maybe we should try get out of here before the roof kill us you know since it`s falling apart'' Spyro said then I answered with '' it doesn't seem like we will get out'' I said.

Then Spyro looked at the roof and said '' Oh no we are too late'' and looked at the ground in disappointment.

 **Spyro`s POV**

I saw Cynder in disappointment too when I said it was too late to fly out and I heard the Chronicler`s voice in my head and he said ''Ride out this storm and live to fight another day''.

I thought about the Words I heard and said ''Get Close to me now!'' my horn begin glowing gold and then I froze everyone including the ape in a crystal.

 **Okay i hope you all enjoyd the first chapter or Prologue of this story please review if you want to**

 **and since this story is kind of a love/ adventure story do i want to know who you want Cynder to end up with either Sean or Spyro or maybe a new OC who know`s you all are the one`s to decide and if you did not know so are Spyro, Sparx, Cynder and my Character in the Well of souls only so you know.**

 **Until next time see ya all.**


	2. Capter 1 escape the catacombs part 1

**Hi again everyone i upload the first real chapter of my story and keep in mine that i am not going to in full details ok I try to use some of the plot from the cutscene`s and by the way Wrongfulranger00 Thx for the tips and the review big help since this is first time ever that i make a story that`s not school work anyways enjoy the chapter**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own the Spyro character`s or the game`s i only own my OC**

It was dark then a group of grublin`s was walking through the forgotten halls of the Well of souls when one of them said ''we`re here'' looking at the bright orange crystal with 2 dragons' 1 dragonfly and a human in it, and the leader grublin said '' break it'' then one of the small one`s broke the crystal with its weapon.

And when the crystal broke they could hear the voices of the past say ''Spyro stop!'' in cynder`s voice and ''I can`t in spyro`s voice and ''get close to me, now'' it yelled. and then it was over the 2 dragon`s was out of the crystal then the leader grublin said ''shackle them!'' then one of the small one`s came with the big box they was carrying when they opened the box it was 2 green snake`s in it one of the small grublin`s took 1 of them over to Spyro and put the snake around his throat and another small grublin took the other snake and put it around Cynder`s throat and they begin carrying them to the arena.

 **Sean`s POV**

''uhh'' was all I could say when I opened my eyes ''were am I the last I could remember is that I OH SHIT I should be home omg omg omg what am I going to do'' was all I could say because I was so scared when I heard a noise and a voice say ''Hello ape what are you doing around here I thought all ape`s we`re cursed to undeath'' it said and when I turned around I saw a cheetah standing with a bow and cloth hood on him ''who are you'' I said and he said ''I am hunter of avalar and you better tell me what Malefor`s plan is'' Hunter said.

''Malef who'' I said because I didn`t who he or whatever that was ''don`t play stupid with me'' Hunter said taking an arrow ready to shoot me in the face.

''wow wow wow slow down a bit where am I'' I said to him and he answered with a sigh ''you are in the well of souls and I don`t have much time come along then but if you try on something you will be dead in an instant okay.'' he said ''okay okay okay'' was all I could say since I was scared to death when I heard a ''what's with all the sound I try to sleep here''

and when I saw who that was talking I was surprised to see the glowing stick that I saw right before I passed out. ''sssh your making too much noise'' hunter said like a response.

 **Cynder`s POV**

I woke up and saw Spyro on the floor and said '' Spyro open your eye`s wake up'' and he looked at me and said ''Cynder`s where are we'' and I answered '' I don`t know it`s all a blur. ''yeah me too my head`s pounding'' spyro said and I said ''ssh that's not your head I hear it too''

I looked around to see were we we`re when Spyro said ''Sparx is that you'' and I responded with ''for once I wish it was'' looking at the grublin`s and said ''what are they doing.''

''Let`s not stick around to find out'' said in response and when we tried to walk away we got caught in a green energy rope and I said ''uhh what`s your problem'' and we said in unison

''oh this can`t be good'' and the leader grublin said ''they are awake don`t let them escape'' then many many grublins begin coming up from the ground and of course we didn`t have enough mana for elemental attack`s so we needed to use melee attack`s and we begin clawing and biting at the grublin`s we out of nowhere a giant thing that looked to be made of Alava and stone came up from the ground we tried to fight it but it was too strong and I said '' this thing is slowing us down we need to break it.'' and we did and spyro said ''this chain is slowing us down follow my lead'' and I answered angrily ''why should you lead'' when the monster`s fist was about to crush us spyro said '' uh oh take cover'' and I said '' okay you lead''

while the monster was roaring at us an arrow came flying in its eye and it disappeared in the deep

Sparx came up and said ''Hey spyro your alive'' and spyro said Sparx! it`s good to see you too you okay?'' Sparx answered with ''huh, you know, a little stiff, voice keeps changing but I am good'' when I broke the their talk '' hey this reunion is really touching and everything, but shouldn`t we be going now unless you want that thing to climb up again I hate to think of what that thing might do to sparx'' and spyro said who is those 2 and sparx answered with ''I don`t know all he said was ssh your making too much noise'' and I said ''I like him already''

 **Sean`s POV**

''Hey hunter maybe we should check if they are okay'' I said to Hunter and he answered ''yes, I think that's wise to do.'' they came walking to us and Hunter said to them ''Spyro, Cynder, how do you feel? anything broken?'' Spyro answered with '' shaken a little but nothing too badly...thanks to you.'' hunter gave a sigh and spoke ''I am relieved. I had feared that I might be too late. My name is hunter and this what are you again and I answered with a sigh '' for the last time Hunter I am a human and my name is Sean I am the creature that appeared in front of Spyro, Cynder and Sparx in the well of soul's moment before you froze us Spyro and I am thankful for that you saved my life'' I said to Hunter and the rest of our little group

after a few seconds of silence Spyro spoke ''Hunter so you have been tracking me.'' and Hunter answered ''for far too long friend when you didn`t return to the temple the elder dragon Ignitus sent me to find you that was nearly 3 years ago,'' Spyro answered shocked what? 3 years but that's impossible.'' and hunter said ''yes, I am sure this news comes as quite a shock. Forgive me for the brevity of my explanation. But this is not the place to account for the missing time.'' and I said ''yes, I agree come and we most move'' when the door behind us got destroyed Hunter spoke ''we`re not safe here. follow me!'' we moved through the catacomb until we encountered this platforms and Hunter spoke ''it`s getting closer'' and I asked ''what do you mean do you really mean I have to jump'' and Hunter said ''Yes you might need to jump'' and I said a little scared '' Um Hunter no human can jump that long'' I said to him and he of course began to just jump right over to the other side. ''Okay just go for it'' I said to myself and I jumped and out of nowhere I teleported to the other side I was of course really shocked and surprised and I heard Spyro and Cynder say in unison ''Wow how did you do that'' and I answered them '' I have no idea I could never do this before'' still really shocked ''well you 2 can just fly over right'' I said I heard Cynder say ''Yeah we can try'' when I heard a sound turned around to see the giant thing again SHIT! I thought Cynder and Spyro got over fast enough but the thing took up one of the platforms and sent it flying after us and I yelled ''RUNNN!'' we got out of the way in the last second and I said ''ppwwhu that was close''

''Yeah too close'' I heard Spyro say ''wait is that a green crystal'' Cynder said _''Yeah it is''_ I thought I teleported to it while Spyro and Cynder was flying and hunter just jumped his way to it and Spyro spoke ''Hunter, Sean give us a moment to gather our strength'' Sparx was next to hunter and said ''You might want to stand back. This can get weird'' Hunter answered Sparx with ''it is fascinating how your kind draw strength from this crystals dragons are truly remarkable'' yeah you say that until one try to kill you and with one I mean her'' Sparx said to hunter and Cynder glared angrily on Sparx until Hunter said ''I am aware of Cynder`s past but Ignitus trust her and that's good enough for me'' I saw Cynder smile at what Hunter had said and it kind of gave me a small smile.

 **Spyro`s POV**

I touched the crystal and looked at Cynder and said '' go on Cynder we touched the crystal at the same time and it began to glow when the Chronicler face came up and said Spyro as a rare purple dragon, you can wield many abilities others cannot and now it`s time to awaken this powers within you Fire, Electricity, Ice and Earth'' he looked at Cynder and said ''Cynder, while most other dragons can only master a single element your exposure to the darkness have gifted you with abilities most uncommon Poison, Fear, Wind and Shadow.''

after he said that he disappeared and the crystal got back to normal.

 **Alright I hope you all enjoyd this chapter the next one will be part 2 of this one and since this is a love/ adventure story**

 **until next time see ya all**


	3. Chapter 2 Escape the catacombs part 2

**Hi everyone I am a bit angry now since I was almost done with this Chapter when it got deleted by mistake and it was almost like 3-4k Words and I worked for 2 hours. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro character`s or the game sadly activision do. :(**

 **Sean`s POV**

After the green Crystal went back to normal a Group of grublin`s arrived Spyro and Cynder quickly smashed the Crystal and got enough energy to fight with their elements.

I said ''Hunter what am I supposed to do I have no weapon`s.'' Hunter replied '' okay use my sword.'' Hunter threw he`s sword to me it was too Heavy for me to Catch but I was strong enough to swing it around me to kill 3 of the grublin`s in the Group it was around 6.

Spyro and Cynder killed the last 3 With Fire and Wind we began to walk when the way was blocked by a wall of plant vines Hunter said '' These vines are blocking Our path we most get through.'' Spyro fired a Fireball and burned Down the vines when I replied ''hell that was easy''

Cynder asked '' Hey Sean have you Family?'' I replied with tears in my eyes ''Yes, I have Family but I might never see them again and they have proboly given up on me since I have been here for 3 years''

Cynder said '' oh I am sorry I should not have asked'' I replied ''no no it`s fine'' Cynder replied '' Well you are Lucky because I might have killed mine.''

I asked '' what does she mean by that'' Spyro Replied '' she was corrupted with dark Magic and controlled for 11 years until I freed here.''

I saw Cynder who hung her head in shame for what she had done I said to her '' hey Cynder I don`t blame you, you were forced to what you did and I know that you are a good person err dragon''

Cynder replied with a weak smile '' Thank you Sean.'' and she hugged me and I blushed a little. we continued to walk until we found a blue crystal

I said '' wow a blue Crystal and I thought it was only green, red and pink.''

Hunter said '' yes, we have blue Crystals too and you said pink? we don`t have pink Crystals but we have Purple one's which is bad.'' I replied '' I am sure it was pink let me see.'' I opened my backpack and searched after the Crystal and found it I showed it for Hunter and he said '' hmm this is probably crafted by malefor himself.''

we continued to walk to we got to a big wall and saw that we needed to Climb well I needed to Climb and I said '' well I teleport up'' and I did while Spyro and Cynder flew up and we continued to walk to we got to a big door and opened it and saw how much we needed to walk and teleport and in Spyro and Cynder`s word`s fly and walk.

I said '' HOLY crap I can`t teleport that long hey Spyro can you help me a bit'' Spyro lifted me up and we flew for 10 minutes and we landed on one of the platforms nearby Our goal when Spyro replied '' okay we are Close enough for you to teleport and I won`t lift you again since you are Heavy''

and I said '' Hey I am not heavy'' when Sparx commented '' yes you are Heavy of course and I say Spyro need a salat'' I said to Sparx '' shut up you glowing son of a bitch''

Sparx replied ''Okay okay fine I won`t talk'' I saw Cynder smile that I had made Sparx shut up. I teleported to Our little goal when the giant lava monster arrived again Hunter said '' keep going I'll distract it. I teleported to the other platform while spyro and cynder flew to it.

the monster tried to smash us with a giant punch but missed and hit the wall instead and could not get hand out so the monster ended up with losing its hand and it disappeared in the water below.

the hand was sparking purple. Cynder said to spyro '' be careful Spyro'' Spyro replied '' yes, I am careful I am going to destroy it.'' Spyro destroy the purple crystal with some melee hit`s.

We ended up walking a while, after a while with walking and jumping Hunter said '' We are close to the surface. it`s best if we remain unheard.'' When Sparx Replied ''Alright big cheetah man! I get the message sheesh!''

When we walked in a room with a big door and Hunter said ''The horn it most be part of a locking mechanism'' Sparx replied with ''Honestly...why not just a lock and key like normal folks.''

a group of grublin`s attacked us while we tried to get down the horn, while I used the sword to cut 2 of the grublin into 4 bits.

 **Cynder`s POV**

I saw Sean cut 2 grublin`s into 4 bits and was a little surprised that he was able to kill them, but I had to focus on the 4 remaining, I used my poison element to melt 1 of them and I slashed another 1 with my tail blade. I looked at spyro saw that he used a earth attack to kill both remaining grublin`s, we continued to use a lever to get the horn Down, we walked to the horn when it was on the ground I used my Wind Power to open the door when out of nowhere the lava monster arrived and grabbed me I heard Sean Yell '' CYNDER!, HEY MONSTER WHY DON`T YOU TRY AND GRAB SOMETHING LIKE THIS'' I saw Sean threw Hunter`s sword in the monster`s eye.

I got free and the monster was trying to grab us all, me and spyro flew as fast as we coud while Sean teleported, the monster slammed the wall on each side of the hall we all was Flying and teleport through and the path collapsed right behind us.

I saw that Sean was had passed out from all the use of energy, I said ''It seems like he used to much energy maybe we should try to find a green Crystal and see if it works.''

Spyro said '' Maybe we can try.'' we searched for a while and found a green Crystal cluster, we carried Sean over to it and when he`s hand touched the Crystal it turned grey I said surprised ''It worked he got some energy at least enough to survive'' Spyro nodded

After a few Seconds of silence Hunter finally said ''we should follow the river it will lead us to shelter where we can rest, and then we`re off to Warfang, the dragon city, were Ignitus will be expecting us.

 **Well that was the second Chapter I hope you all enjoyed it pls review and pls vote for who Cynder will end up With and later in the story I will add more female character`s in the story.**

 **until next time see ya.**


	4. chapter 3 the valley of avalar

**Hi everyone I will try to upload 1-2 chapter`s every weekend and he to everyone who have reviewed thx for the tips and the votes and stuff and Yeah that`s what I had to say and the disclaimer: I do not own any of the spyro character`s or the game`s activision sadly do. :( enjoy the chapter**

 **Cynder`s POV**

We had carried Sean for about an hour now through the tunnel out from the catacombs now and have finally gotten out and began camping, Hunter went out hunting while Spyro had began to get firewood, I have watched Sean since both Hunter and Spyro had been going to get different Things, I have laid at his side for a few minutes and I said With a bit of sadness in the voice ''Well I hope you Wake up soon because I never got to thank you for saving me''.

Spyro got back from sanking Wood and began creating the Campfire and after a few minutes Hunter got back with a big deer.

 **Sean`s POV**

 _*The chronicler`s temple_

I woke up in a Library and said ''Hello'' and heard someone say ''Ah you are awake I began to Wonder 'when you would get up'' I replied ''who are you'' and the voice said ''I am knowing many name`s but you can call me the Chronicler.''

I asked ''Why have you summoned me here'' and the Chronicler replied ''Well I found out who sent you to this world'' I asked quickly ''Who'' and the Chronicler replied ''Malefor'' and continued ''I also found out after Reading Your book in this Library that you are special'' I asked ''Why am I special I am just a normal School kid With a normal life'' the Chronicler replied ''You will find out in time but for now it`s best you don`t know, now you need to Wake up and meet Your friend`s say to Spyro that I said Hi.''

I woke up and grunted in a little pain and said ''What happened, where am I.'' before I could say one Word I got hugged by Cynder and she replied ''You passed out because you used to much energy and we had to carry you out of the catacombs, and by the way I never got to thank you for saving me.'' I replied with a little blush in my face ''well you are my best friend in this world so I could not see you be crushed by a giant monster.''

and I continued ''I got summoned by the Chronicler while I was unconscious does anyone know who he is?'' Spyro replied with a little serious tone ''Yes, I know who he is he is the one who contacted me before the night of eternal darkness and it is because of him that me, Sparx, you, and Cynder are standing here.''

I replied ''Okay that's good to know and he said hi by the way'' Spyro looked at me a bit confused I just laughed a bit. and out of the blue came a green energy ball flying towards Cynder I could not do anything before it hit her, 3 more energy balls came out from the forest I dodged them and saw they were not for me but for Cynder, Sparx, Spyro and Hunter and in the last second before one hit Sparx I heard him say ''Noooooooooo.''

I saw 4 cheetahs' drag my friend`s away and I said to myself ''this is bad what do I do what do I do.'' I was worried as hell because I am not good at this type of situations.

I said to myself ''Well I got to try and save them, they have done more than I can ever repay.'' and I decided to follow the cheetah`s

 ***30 minutes of following later***

I saw the 4 cheetahs' drag Cynder, Spyro and Hunter into a village, I was unlucky enough to step on a stick and that made a sound loud enough for the cheetah`s to hear one of them looked in my direction and just looked away after a moment, I said to myself ''It seems like I am invisible maybe I have got a new ability.''

I decided to sneak into the village when I heard my storage make sound and I quickly understood that I haven`t eaten on 3 years, ''Well I know it's wrong but I think I most steal an apple or some meat to be able to survive long enough to save me friend`s'' I said to myself.

I began to sneak into the village and found a little house where I found some Apples I took one and began to eat, after I had eaten it up I quickly understood that I was no longer invisible and had gotten myself busted the Cheetah that had busted me was a women Cheetah With white fur and black spots the cheetah yelled ''Thief thief Catch it an ape thief'' I began to run until I got to a wall and got blocked off and surrounded by 5 cheetah`s all 5 ready to grab me, in the last possible second I teleported out of the village and in the forest. I said to myself '' that was Close but now they are going to have higher security.''

I began to make a little bed out of leaves and grass and I said '' I think I go to sleep now and tomorrow I get Cynder, Spyro, Sparx and Hunter.'' I felt sleep take over and I had fallen asleep.

 ***The next day***

I woke up in the same small bed of leaves and grass as I had fallen asleep in and I began to think through _''this how am I going to save my friends I''_ thought '' _well I am just going to jump into it with all I have''_ I thought I teleported to the village and I used my invisibility to sneak to the Place where Cynder and the others were trapped.

 **Cynder`s POV**

I woke up and saw Spyro was not up yet and I saw Sparx in a lantern and said to him with an evil like grin ''Hey Sparx how is the lantern?'' Sparx replied ''Haha very funny Cynder you know this isn`t the first time I am put in a lantern.''

I heard grunting and saw Spyro woke up I also saw Hunter tied up I asked him ''What's happening?'' Hunter replied it seems that we got into my village`s territory I asked ''Why is that bad'' Hunter replied ''Because Our leader don`t like Dragon`s.''

I heard a voice say ''Dragon`s Bah. do you have such a little respect for Our laws, that you form an alliance with the very ones that caused all Our misfortunes?'' Hunter replied ''Chief Prowlus! Malefor him alone is the one responsible this dragon is Our last hope... you most see that.'' Prowlus replied ''yes yes the Purple dragon I know the story, but unlike you, I have not forgotten what they say Malefor was like when he was Young, and I have not forgotten what SHE has done either.'' I gave him a Death glare and Prowlus continued ''I relied on you Hunter, like I most rely on all of us to protect this village, but you chose to abandon us and bring danger`s from the outside world with you when you get back like this ape like creature that stole an apple last night.''

''Sean'' I said to myself.

 **Sean`s POV**

I saw the whole scene and heard everything Prowlus said about Cynder and Spyro and that made me angry I was invisible and had gone to their weaponry to get a sword and was right behind Prowlus ready to cut his head off when I heard sounds from outside the village and heard a Cheetah yell ''Grublin`s in the valley! prepare Your weapon`s'' when a Fireball came flying through the air and exploded in one of the houses Prowlus said ''Now see what you have done?'' Spyro replied ''Let us go we can help'' prowlus released Cynder, Spyro, Sparx and Hunter Cynder and Spyro began attacking the incoming Grublin`s and I decided to turn visible and Cynder saw me and came and hugged me and said ''Were were you'' replied With a smile ''You know after you got transported here I got a New ability and stole an apple and tough on how to save you 4.''

Cynder gave me a sheepish glare, Cynder and Spyro began to attack the grublin`s by slashing and clawing at the while I used my stolen sword, when Prowlus saw me he said'' YOU!'' I replied ''Me?'' and Prowlus replied ''Yes you, you were the thief, guard`s arrest him.'' I said to him ''Oh hell no that's not going to happen.'' I turned invisible and turned visible right behind Prowlus and said '' You should know that I am not going to show mercy, so if you say one more Word I cut of Your head.'' I heard Hunter yell ''No Sean don`t''

I let Prowlus go I ran for the grublin`s and attacked one with my sword.

 **Spyro`s POV**

We were fighting of the grublin`s and after a few minutes of fighting they retreated, when Sparx said ''Ah look, dragons we are all saved and when they got a little closer he said '' AHHHHHHHHH! those are not dragons we are all going to die.''

we fought of the dreadwings and began to take care of the fire in the village I saw all the Cheetahs meet up and Prowlus said ''Are everybody alright'' and one of them replied ''No Meadow is missing.''

the Cheetah continued '' He had gone upstream to search for Herbs this morning have not yet returned.'' one of the other Cheetahs replied ''we have to go find him.'' Prowlus said ''No its too Dangerous to Mount a search now!'' I said to Prowlus ''I`ll go and find your missing friend, Hunter can come with us.'' Prowlus replied ''You are free to act as you see fit but Hunter stays here, however if you remain true to your word and come back with Meadow, I may reconsider and don`t bother return before then.''

We ran out of the village and began to search for Meadow after a while we found a cave, after walking a bit in the cave we found Meadow hanging from a few lava balls on the wall and a lot of grublin`s came up from the ground and Cynder yelled ''IT`S A TRAP'' and Sean replied in a sarcastic tone ''No its a party from hell.''

We fought the grublin`s and after a few minutes they disappeared, Meadow said to us ''Thank you friends you saved my life'' and Sean replied ''Wow first time I save someone else than Cynder, no offence Cynder.'' Cynder replied '' It`s okay'' and Sparx said to Meadow '' Finally some gratitude Your welcome.''

Meadow continued to talk ''You`ve met chief Prowlus not doubt. Not all of us are of the same mind.'' Cynder replied ''Well that's putting it mildly isn`t it.'' I said to Meadow ''Can you move? We need to get you out of here.'' Meadow replied ''I am sorry...I am afraid me leg is broken, just go back to the village and tell them where I am.'' I replied ''Your leader doesn't trust us, if we Return wipout you they will fear the worst.'' and Cynder continued his sentence ''Yeah and blame us for it.'' Meadow replied ''Ah, the fool, I understand, there is a raft in the far end of the valley, if you could bring it here I could proboly pull myself on to it.'' I replied quickly ''Okay we`ll do it.'' Meadow continued ''To launch it you'll need weights from the supply Cave but its locked, there is a hermit who lives at the waterfall at the other end of the valley, he has a key but the Cave is hidden.''

Sparx mumble some stuff and said ''Got it yes'' I said to Meadow we will come back for you I promise.'' and we left the Cave to find the hermit.

 **A/N: I just skip to when they find the hermit because this chapter is almost too long already okay I hope it's okay for you guys. :)  
**

 **Sean`s POV**

We found the so-called hermit and the hermit said when we found him ''Come closer so I can see you in the light, tell me why have you returned here?'' Spyro replied ''What do you mean? I have never been here before.'' the hermit quickly said ''Not you the female!'' Cynder replied ''you most be mistaken'' the hermit replied indeed, your appearance has changed but not Your eyes, your eyes give everything away, you are the black dragon Cynder terror of the skies, the dark masters puppet.'' Cynder replied ''I was but not anymore, I am not proud of what I have done.'' I saw Cynder began to become sad so I ran to her and hugged her a bit she gave me a weak smile and the hermit said '' ah, so it`s that simple to turn Your back on malefor? you can run... but you cannot hide cynder, malefor will find you again.''

I looked at Cynder and said ''Hey Cynder, Malefor will never touch you, not if I have something to say about it.'' Cynder still looked at bit sad but gave a smile, Sparx popped up and said ''was I the only one to get freaked out by that guy, well it was not a Complete waste of time haha.'' and showed the key I ran while Spyro and Cynder and Sparx fled to the Cave With weights, after With got the weights we got to the raft and got it launched and after a while we got it to the Cave where Meadow was in.

when Meadow saw the raft, he said ''you have come back, thank you.'' Sparx looked at Meadow and said oh it was no problem I did all the work, just kidding *whisper* I really did.'' and Spyro said to Meadow ''Let's get you home.''

When we got back to the village we saw that every Cheetah was working to get everything on Place and stuff when one of them saw Meadow one of them said ''Meadow you are wounded. How?'' Meadow replied ''I will be fine thanks to these 2 dragons and human.''

Prowlus came going to Meadow and said ''Meadow please forgive me, these 2 dragons and human willingly sought out to help you when I chose not to.'' Prowlus turned around to face Hunter and said to him ''Hunter I may not share Your faith in these dragons and human, but by putting you in Chains I committed an error.'' Hunter replied ''We all do mistakes.'' Prowlus replied with ''Yes and I shall try to atone for mine if you will permit me.'' and handed a paper to Hunter and continued ''Use the forbidden tunnel it will lead you directly to the dragon city, Hunter if this dragons and human is really our last hope then I bid you safe passage and good luck.'' Hunter replied ''We could need your help; your invitation shall be left open.''

We followed Hunter to the forbidden tunnel and when we got there it had become night so we needed to camp to the next day and I decided to take a little trip for myself, I had been going for a little while and found a little lake and sat down, after a while I heard something move in 1 of the bushes behind me and after a moment Cynder appeared I calmed down, I asked Cynder ''What are you doing here? I thought you were asleep.'' Cynder replied ''I woke up when you left for a little walk, why did you leave?'' I replied ''Well ever since I got here I have been thinking.'' Cynder asked ''What is on your mind?''

I replied with a small tear in my left eye ''I have been thinking about my family and friends and how they have proboly given up on me and think I am dead and I have been thinking about that the chronicler said to me, why am I special? I am a normal human with a few powers I have gotten here.'' Cynder replied ''Well you are special to me, ever since you saved me from that thing I have felt strange about you in a good way.''

I was shocked but I had kind of felt the same I said to her ''Well I have kind of felt the same about you.'' I blushed a little when I said that and Cynder did something unexpected, Cynder kissed me on the cheek.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this very long chapter, it took me 4 days of planning and thinking, I also tried to make a romantic scene at the end and since you guys have wanted to see Sean and Cynder together, so I decided that they will end up together and for Spyro I got a surprise for him.**

 **Here is the votes for romances**

 **Cynder x Sean =3**

 **Cynder x Spyro 2**

 **Spyro x OC =1**

 **Cynder x OC = 0**

 **Please review and give tips on how to make this story better.**

 **Well until next time see ya.**


	5. Chapter 4 New home in Warfang

**Hi everyone today we get to Warfang in the story and I will skip the battel for Warfang because I am extremely EXTREMLY bad at making battel scenes and for the last chapter, I think someone wonder why I posted a chapter in the middle of the week and that is because chapter 3 the valley of avalar was meant to be posted on Sunday last week but I didn't got to finish it before the weekdays came so I worked on it in every day after I got to bed to it got finished and now to the disclaimer**

 **I do not own any of the Spyro characters or games sadly activision do. :(**

 **But on to the story.**

 **Sean's POV**

I was in shock after Cynder had kissed me on the cheek, it was the last thing I though was going to happen.

Cynder giggled after she saw my reaction to her kiss, we sat down and enjoyed each other's company.

Cynder said to me ''Well I think it's time to get back to our little camp.''

I replied ''Yeah, I think we should and tomorrow we head for the dragon city Warfang right.''

Cynder replied ''Yeah, I guess.''

I asked Cynder ''are you nervous?''

Cynder replied ''Yeah, a little.''

We got back to the camp and made our self-comfortable, I saw that Spyro sleep with Sparx on 1 of his horns and I saw Hunter sleep at a tree.

I said to Cynder ''Night Cynder.''

Cynder replied ''Night Sean.''

 ***The next day***

I woke up at the same spot I had laid down and fallen asleep on and I saw that everyone else was not up yet, I looked up at the sky and saw the sun was up and I decided to wake up everyone else. I walked up to Cynder.

I said to Cynder in a soft tone ''Wake up Cynder it's morning and we need to get to the dragon city.''

Cynder sleepily replied ''Not now I want continue to sleep.''

I replied ''Come an Cynder don't waste our day with sleep, we have much to be done.''

Cynder woke up and began to stretch herself.

I walked up to Spyro.

I said to Spyro ''Spyro you need to wake up, we will be heading to Warfang come an.''

Like Cynder, Spyro replied sleepily ''Give me 5 more minutes.''

I looked at Spyro with an annoyed look and replied ''No not 5 minutes, NOW we have a world to save or should you sleep through the apocalypse too.''

Spyro quickly woke up

Spyro said to me ''Why did you need to wake me up like that?''

Sparx replied really annoyed '' Speak for yourself your fat dragon, you are not almost pancake when you wake up.''

''Well you don't need to wake me up Sean because with you yelling anyone can wake up.'' said Hunter a bit annoyed himself.

I said ''Well we have much we need to do today if we all are going to stop Malefor and his evil army of Grublin's.''

We began to pack everything and Hunter led us to the forbidden tunnel and opened it, after a while walking in the tunnel

Hunter said ''I feel vibrations in the earth, we must be getting close.''

Spyro replied looking out a window with me and Cynder ''I have never seen the dragon city before.''

Hunter replied ''It was built by the moles a long time ago for the honour of their friendship with the dragons. Before Malefor, dragons were quite reversed.

Cynder quickly said ''Shh.''

Hunter replied quietly ''I heard it too. quickly.''

We got out of the tunnel and saw the battel, I gasped

 **A/N: here I am going to skip because I suck at this kind of scenes I am very sorry, but the scenes is just the normal battel for Warfang but with Sean helping to fight of the grublin's again sorry but I just can't make these scenes so I skip to after the golem fight.**

 **Spyro's POV**

Only moments after we had defeated the thing I turned around and saw a red, a yellow, a blue and a green dragon flying down to us

I said with a smile ''ignitus.''

ignitus replied ''young dragon you never cease to amaze me.''

Terrador replied '' we never lost hope that you would return. Ignitus made sure of that.''

I said to them ''I should have come back sooner, I let everyone down.''

Sean replied ''You never let any of us down Spyro, Not yet.''

Ignitus said ''Spyro you have done more thanany dragon of your age could have done. What matters now is that you are here, and what more, you've returned with your companions.''

 **A/N: that with the chain I think we say that they got rid of it after they got out of the catacombs, don't ask how because it's not importen but we say that. And with the destroyer and stuff I want the story to be focused in Warfang for a few days like 5 days in the story or a week because it will make the story short and I want it to be somehow long so we say that too only so you guys know. :)**

Ignitus said ''I think we should return to the temple so we all can rest.''

I didn't realise that the battel had taken the hole day

I was impressed when I saw the new temple we would be staying in, the first thing we got was our rooms.

 **Sean's POV**

We got to the temple Spyro, Sparx and Cynder had gotten their rooms while the guardian's as they were known for to be needed to know if I was a treat so they led me to a more private room.

Ignitus asked me ''So why have you helped Spyro and Cynder ape should you not be in Malefors army?''

I replied ''1 I am not an ape 2 no I don't work for Malefor and 3 I helped Spyro and Cynder because 1 I have become their friends 2 because I got teleported to this world and am stuck here wipout a way home and 3 I must help my friends with their problems.''

''So, what kind of creature are you then uhh.'' ''Sean'' replied to Ignitus '' okay so what kind of creature are you Sean?''

I replied to the question ''I am a human from a world called Earth, I am from a country named Norway and I am 16 years old.'''

''Lier! there is nothing called a human you ape.'' said Cyril.

I replied with an annoyed look ''Really and have you any proof that I lie hm hm'' I saw Cyril's expression and I Continued ''I don't think that Ice guardian.''

Cyril replied angrily ''You shall show some respect to the guardian's you little.''

I replied to him annoyed myself ''Respect huh like the street racer's you need to earn respect, you can't just think you get respect by just being the Ice guardian? No.

Volteer replied ''Well it seems the young human has a point Cyril, you most earn respect not just get it by simply being a guardian.''

Ignitus said ''Well I think we know enough to say that you are no treat Sean, maybe I should lead you to your room so you can rest, you have had quite a battel today, something no one should experience.''

I replied with a small smile ''Well I don't want my own room; can I sleep with Cynder? since I feel a lot safer with Cynder nearby.''

Ignitus replied ''Yes you can sleep in Cynder's room if she is okay with it.''

we got to Cynder's room and I knocked on her door and she opened.

Cynder said to me ''Sean why have you come to my room haven't you your own?''

I replied to her question ''Well I thought I could sleep in your room since I feel a lot safer around you.''

Cynder smiled and said ''Sure you can sleep in my room.''

Cynder lead me in her room and saw a big room with 2 beds and a door to a balcony, I quickly got to the available bed and got laid down

I quickly felt sleep take over and after a while I had fallen asleep

 ***chronicler's** **library***

I woke up in a library again, I got up and looked around.

I had been here being here before.

I yelled ''Hey Chronicler are you here.''

The chronicler replied ''Well of course I am here and I want to talk to you about a few things.

I replied with a small smile ''so what do you want to talk about Chronicler?''

The Chronicler replied ''Well I have found out why you are special.''

I quickly replied ''WHAT? you have please please tell me! I really want to know why I am here.''

The chronicler said ''Well I have been reading your book and the more you do in this world the more things appear in the book, it have showed me a few glints of the past and the future and for why you are special, well you have dragon parents.''

I replied ''WHAT? how I have lived all my life on Earth and my parents never said I was adopted.''

The chronicler replied ''You see the war have raced for decades and your parents sent your egg away from this world because they feared that you would not make it through the war.''

I asked him ''Who was my real parents?''

The chronicler replied with a smile ''your mother seems to have been an astral dragon, while your father was a fire dragon.''

I replied ''what was their names?''

The Chronicler said ''Your mother's name was _Nova_ while your father's name was _Scorch_.''

I said to him ''Thank you for telling me, so that means I am a Dragon?

The Chronicler replied ''Yes you are and you will transform to your Dragon body tonight. A warning: you might feel much pain tomorrow morning.''

I replied ''Thanks for the warning and again thank you Chronicler for your help.''

The chronicler replied ''No problem, and I think it's time to wake up.''

 ***The next morning***

 **Well I think we end the chapter here. we have found out that Sean will be a dragon an Astral dragon if you didn't know well you can think of a normal dragon just with Elegon skin like. Elegon is from World of Warcraft from the raid: Mogu shan vaults and it's a cool dragon anyway.**

 **until next time see ya.**


	6. chapter 5 how to be a dragon

**Hi everyone, I think I am going to talk a bit about the last chapter since some of you wonder why Sean asked Cynder if he could stay in her room? and that's because I want them to get together while they are in Warfang and not while they are in the centre of the world if you all know what I mean by that anyway let's get to the disclaimer**

 **I do not own any of the Spyro character's or games I only own my OC which is Sean that cheetah from chapter 3 and a few other's which is going to make their appearance in the sequel. yes, I said it sequel I already is planning a sequel there will be maybe 2 anyway let's get into this chapter.**

 **Sean's POV'**

 ***The next morning***

I woke up with the sun in my face, I now remember what The Chronicler had warned me about and what he had said.

I now felt the pain and I looked at myself and saw I was no longer a human, but a Blue and white dragon, I had blue muscular body like spyro and a white underbelly and white wing membrance, I had axe like tail blade and claw on the wing tips like Cynder, my horns was like Cyril's.

I heard Cynder say ''By the ancestors, Sean is that you?''

I replied to Cynder's question ''Yes, it's me and I might need help to learn how to walk with 4 legs.''

after a few minutes of trying and failing to walk I got a little hang of it.

we began to walk out to get breakfast, when we had gotten to the cafeteria we got beef and chicken with a little salat.

after we had eaten we decided to meet the guardians to tell them the news, we got to the room where they were.

Ignitus asked ''What have happened Cynder?''

Cynder replied ''Well Sean have become a dragon.''

Volteer said shocked ''by the ancestors, how can this have happened?''

I replied to Volteer's question ''I am going to explain everything, we just need Spyro, Sparx and Hunter here first.''

Ignitus sent a mole to wake up Spyro and sent another to Hunter's room to wake up him and after about 10 minutes all 3 came into the room.

Spyro said to me a little angry ''This better be important, I haven't slept any good since before the night of eternal darkness.''

I told the story about how my parents sent my egg to Earth and how I got here and everything else the Chronicler had told me.

Ignitus replied to my story ''Interesting so you say that your parents were Nova and Scorch, right?''

I replied ''Yes, did you know them?''

Ignitus replied with a big smile ''Know them? Scorch was my little brother and Nova was a great friend. I took care of your egg while they were out and enjoying them self and that day they made their mind to send you away to Earth was something of the hardest I have experienced, sadly the war was hard times and still is and I saw my own brother and his mate killed right in front of me that day when the ape army raided the temple 14 years ago,''

I replied with a small smile and a few tears in my eyes ''So my only family is you then Uncle.''

Cynder came up to me and nuzzled me and said ''I know how you feel Sean, things like this is hard but the only thing to do is just to let go of it, there is nothing else to do, I am sorry.''

Terrador said ''Everyone here have suffered loss from the war, from little to big loss, but as Cynder said the only thing to do is to let go of it and move on, come an young dragon I think it's time you learn a bit about the Astral dragons and their element, and I think you will need to learn how to fly, use your Tail blade and claws and much more.''

I followed Terrador to the training room and we trained with melee attacks for around 2 hours and I learned to fly in about 30 minutes, and the flying was painful with the first landing, Spyro told me about his first landing and how it was similar.

Terrador said that we had the rest of the day to do what we wanted to do and I wanted to explore the city, we explored a bit found some shops and the garden, after that we headed back to the cafeteria and got dinner.

I had gone back to my and Cynder's room and I checked the phone and it was 6:00 PM, I thought maybe I should go for a flight, after I had been flying for 20 minutes I found a nice lake to sit down and relax.

I said to myself ''Hmm maybe this isn't half bad to stay here in this world, maybe won't be that bad when we get to end this war.''

 **Spyro's POV**

I was in my room relaxing, when I felt the sleep take over.

 ***The Chronicler's Library***

I woke up in a library I haven't seen in ages, the Chroniler's library.

I asked ''Chronicler are you here?''

I heard the old dragon replied ''Of course I am here, I have summoned you for a special reason.''

I replied to the old dragon ''And that is if I may ask is?''

the Chronicler replied ''I have summoned you to tell you that Cynder is your sister.''

I replied really shocked ''WHAT! how is this possible?''

the Chronicler replied ''I don't know Spyro, it just came in your and Cynder's books while I was reading them, is also discovered who your parents was.''

I replied ''Who were they?''

The Chronicler replied to the question ''Your mother was an ice dragoness named _Winter_ , while your father was a wind dragon named _Vortex.''_

I replied ''Thank you very much Chronicler for all the help.''

The Chronicler replied ''Your welcome young dragon and I think it's time for you to wake up''

 **Spyro's Room**

I woke up from the talk with the Chronicler and said to myself ''I got to tell Cynder and the others.''

I got to the guardian's room and told them to get the others. after almost everyone had arrived, I began to tell the news to everyone, after I had told them they all gasped.

I said after I had told everything ''So that's it I have talked with the Chronicler and I have found out about me and Cynder's parent's and how we are brother and sister.''

Volteer replied to the story and information with ''Interesting, fascinating, shocking.''

Cyril stopped Volteer's mouth ''Okay that's enough Volteer, you need to know when you should shut up.''

Ignitus stopped both ''Okay okay that's enough you 2.''

''By the way, have anyone here seen Sean?'' said I.

Cynder replied ''No I haven't seen him since dinner.''

Ignitus walked up to the pool of visions and looked in it.

Ignitus said looking in the pool ''He is at the little lake up in the mountain, I think he just need some time alone.''

Cynder replied yawning ''Okay, then he should get some time alone. I think I should go to sleep it's getting late.''

 **Sean's POV**

I had been sitting at the lake for I think around 2 hours and I said to myself ''It's getting late I think I fly home.''

I flew for 20 minutes again back and landed on me and Cynder's balcony. when I got in I saw Cynder's sleeping so I decided to get some sleep myself. after a while I felt sleep take over. and I had fallen asleep.

 **Yeah, I think we end it here. so what do you guys think of Sean being a dragon? I had that plan in the head while I thought I should keep him human but if he had stayed human then the story could not end that way and I had to plan another way for the story so I decided that turning him into a dragon was the best idea and Sean and Cynder will get together next chapter, and that with Spyro and Cynder being Brother and Sister shocking right yeah I had that idea in the head too.**

 **That was all for today until next time see ya all.**


	7. Chapter 6 Love for life

**Hi everyone, today we have a new chapter, and I said that Sean and Cynder will come together, that's true and I have also planned a little drama and stuff, but anyways to the disclaimer.**

 **I do not own any of the Spyro character's or game's I only own my OC**

 **Sean's POV**

I woke up to another sunny day.

I turned my head towards Cynder's bed and to see that she was still asleep.

I walked up to Cynder and said softly ''Cynder, it's time to get up from the bed, we have a long day of planning and training and stuff before we need to go and fight Malefor.''

Cynder replied sleepily ''Not now Sean, we got the day off, and I want to sleep.''

I looked at Cynder with an evil grin ''Cynder come an wake up, or else I might need some water.''

Cynder quickly got up when a said the word ''water''.

Cynder stared at me with a playful grin ''Oh yeah 2 can play that game.''

Cynder jumped at me and we began to attack each other playfully.

after around 10 minutes with playing, we decided to go and get some breakfast.

On the way to the cafeteria Cynder asked me ''So got any plans for today?''

I replied with a smile ''Maybe, I might train with my element and maybe take a walk around the city.''

We got to the cafeteria and got our self some deer' after that I headed to my uncle to ask if there was any training for today.

''So, uncle, do I have any training today?'' I asked uncle Ignitus.

Ignitus replied ''Yes you do have elemental training, but the hard part is that you are the only living Astral dragon in this age. you are 1 out of 10 ever recorded.''

I looked at my uncle with sheepish look ''When did you find out there was only 10 ever recorded?''

Ignitus replied ''Volteer found out here early this morning, I doubt he have even slept a minute this night.''

''So, I have no one to learn my element from.'' I said with a sad face.

''Now now Sean don't be so quick to judge the situation, because there are books that explain how you should use the Celestial element.'' Ignitus Replied.

We headed to the Library to look for books, and after a while we found 1 book which was about Astral dragons.

Ignitus said happily ''Now see we have a book, now you should see how much you can learn from this book.''

We headed to the training room, and Ignitus summoned 3 Grublin dummies.

Ignitus said with a serious tone ''Sean you need to focus, focus your energy to your mouth and unleash it.''

I focused my energy to the mouth and released it. I was surprised to see a blue beam fired towards 1 of the grublin dummies, not much was left off the grublin dummy, only a little off the legs was left everything else had been burned away with the Celestial beam.

I said surprised ''Wow, that is some power I got there.''

Ignitus replied ''yes, you learn fast like your mother, that book you have been reading about the Astral dragons, I believe that is the very same book your mother used while we were training to become guardians in this very room, she studied for days to find out how to use here Celestial element.''

''Wow'' was all I could say.

Ignitus looked at me and said ''I think you should have the rest of the the day off.''

Surprised I said ''Really?''

Ignitus replied ''Yes, you may if you want stay here and train, but if you want you may go and find Spyro and Cynder. I believe they headed to explore the city.''

''Thank you, Uncle, you're the best.'' was all I could say.

Ignitus replied ''Sean wait a few seconds before you run away. since this morning, I gave Spyro and Cynder 10 green gems as currency for them to buy something if they wanted, so I give you 10 green gems too. keep in mind that 1 green gem is worth 10 blue gems, so you have 100 gems.''

I thanked Uncle Ignitus and flew towards the market.

I headed towards the market, because I wanted to buy Cynder a gift. When I got to the market, I looked around to try and find a Jewellery shop.

I found a Jewellery shop and walked in it, the shop keeper looked at me.

''Good morning, is there anything I can help you with?'' said the shop keeper.

I replied ''Yes actually I was looking for some Jewellery.''

''Ah, for a special dragoness, I suppose.'' said the shop keeper.

I replied blushing ''yes actually, do you have any bracers?''

The shop keeper answered ''Yes, we do.''

The shop keeper headed in a storage room to find a few bracers. after 5 minutes, he came back with 4 types of bracers.

''This is the bracers we have.'' said the shop keeper.

there was a golden type with emeralds in them, and there was a silver type with emeralds in them and there were the same variants just with red gems.

''I think I take the silver ones with emeralds.'' I said to the shop keeper.

''Excellent choice I will come back with a pair.''

The shop keeper once again entered the storage room and found a pair of the silver bracers with emeralds.

The shop keeper said ''That will be 50 gems.''

I handed him the gems and gave me the bracers.

''do you want a bag to have them in sir?'' said the shop keeper to me

I replied ''Yes please.''

the shop keeper handed a bag and I put the bracers in it.

I left the shop, and headed towards the temple to get the gift for Cynder into our room.

when I got back to the temple I saw the guardians talking with each other.

When Terrador noticed, me I he said ''ah Sean, we talked about you now.''

I walked over to the guardians.

Cyril said to me ''We have talked together about after the war, and we have decided that you should go school in the academy.''

I yelled angrily ''SCHOOL, are you kidding me? you have no idea you? no because you have no idea on what I have been through. I will not go School after this war never, and you can't decide that.''

I walked angrily away from the guardians and towards my room to drop the bag with the bracers.

When I got to the room I hid the bag under my bed and jumped up in the bed.

''School, will not happen, never, never, never, never.'' I said angry to myself.

 **Cynder's POV**

After Sean, had gone for training had me and Spyro decided to explore the city. I was happy to know that I had some family left.

After a few hours of exploring decided we to return to the temple.

When we got back to the temple, I saw Sean yell at the guardians about school.

I walked over to the guardians and asked ''What was that all about?''

Ignitus replied ''If I had known Cynder, but it seems like Sean haven't had a good experience with school.''

I gave a nod to Ignitus and began to walk to my room.

When I arrived to our room, heard Sean talk angrily to himself.

I asked Sean ''Is there anything wrong Sean?''

Sean quickly turned his head towards me and said ''Oh Cynder, hi. Yes, there is something wrong.''

''Do you want to talk about it?'' I asked Sean.

Sean replied ''Well okay, why I don't want to go to school was because I was bullied on school for 7 years, I hate school, I hate it so much. I will never go on school ever again if I got the chance, now I have the chance.''

I was shocked 7 years of school being picked on, bullied, that was a real reason to hate school.

Sean stared at the window ''I think I should be for myself a little while.''

Worried I said ''Sean stop, you know we can do something about this school problem.''

Sean replied ''What Cynder, what is I to do about it?''

I could not come up with an answer.

I began to get a little angry myself ''Sean stop this, you are not leaving this room, we should talk about this.''

Sean stopped ''Alright, can we go for a walk then?''

I smile ''I would love to.''

we walked to the gardens and Sean had a bag with him.

''I wonder what he has in the bag?'' I though.

I asked ''Sean what do you have in the bag?''

Sean replied ''You can wait and see.''

we arrived at the gardens and sat down.

we looked at the sunset together.

Sean said ''So Cynder you wanted to know what was in the bag right?''

I replied ''Yeah, I wondered a bit.''

Sean open the bag and took up a pair of bracers, I was shocked.

Sean said while blushing ''I bought a gift, for you, and I wanted to say, that I, I, I love you Cynder.''

I was really shocked and said ''I love you too Sean.''

We kissed and continued to look at the sunset together.

 **Well that was the end of this chapter I hope you all liked it, I think that the next chapter we will skip 3 days because I do not have any ideas for the 3 next days in warfang so we start with the tunnel to stop the destroyer. so, the next chapter will probably start at the sunset at the fifth day in warfang and they will get Malefors message.**

 **Anyways I think the votes with who Spyro will end up with will be a OC so no more votes. :( anyways until next time see ya all.**


	8. Chapter 7 At dawns end

**Hi everyone, Okay sorry for not updating this story for the past 2 weeks. I had a lot to do in the Easter holidays, and I made a mistake in the end of the last chapter when I said I was going to skip 3 days because we were on day 3 in warfang so if I skipped 3 days the story would be finished, because the match with Malefor will happened 3 days after chapter 6 Love for life so then we would start with the ending today, but anyways to the disclaimer.**

 **I do not own any of the Spyro characters or games, I only own my OC.**

 **No one POV (just for this 3 first lines)**

Sean said while blushing ''I bought a gift, for you, and I wanted to say, that I, I, I love you Cynder.''

I was really shocked and said ''I love you too Sean.''

We kissed and continued to look at the sunset together.

 ***2 days later***

 **Sean's POV**

I woke up to another sunny day, I turned my head to face Cynder still asleep.

I waited for Cynder to wake, and after 10 minutes she woke up.

I said to Cynder softly while nuzzling my snout against her cheek ''Hey Cynder I think we need to wake up.''

Cynder replied half asleep ''Just another five minutes.''

We got up after a few minutes and begun to walk to the cafeteria, when we got to the cafeteria, we ate chicken today, and it tasted almost like chicken on Earth, just almost.

anyways and after breakfast we ran to the guardian's room. When we got there, we saw the guardians planning how they are going to finish this war.

I asked Terrador ''Umm Terrador, how is the planning going?''

Terrador looked up ''it's going well enough, I just hope you are ready to fight Malefor.''

''I hope so too, maybe I need some more training.'' I said seriously.

Terrador nodded ''yes, I think that would be a wise choice.''

We trained for a few hours and after the training a mole came with a message.

The mole said that we needed all the guardians and Spyro and Cynder to hear this. so, we ran and got everyone in the guardian's room to hear what the mole had to say.

Ignitus asked the mole in a friendly tone ''what have you found out, young mole?''

The mole replied ''We found a crystal, probably left by some grublins during the battle 5 days ago, it was hidden between some buildings, we think it might be a message crystal.''

I asked ''Just one question, what is a message crystal?''

Ignitus replied ''A message crystal is a crystal made by purple dragons, they contain a message made by the owner, in this case Malefor.''

I mumbled everything my uncle had said and said ''Got it, so this crystal is like a video?''

Sparx asked ''What's a video?''

''something I used to make back at Earth.'' I replied looking at Sparx.

''Anyways, I think we should look at this message.'' Said Ignitus, breaking our conversation. '' okay I think we are ready to go. Lead the way mole.''

The mole lead us to the message crystal, Ignitus tapped the crystal when we got there and suddenly an unknown face came up from the crystal in form of a hologram.

''Citizens of Warfang, congratulations.'' began the message of Malefor. ''You shall be the first to witness the resurrection of the destroyer... and the end of the world

Ignitus said serious ''Malefor.''

We headed to the walls and looked towards the volcano

''By the ancestors, what is that'' said Ignitus

''The destroyer has commenced its journey to form the ring of annihilation. At the end of its journey, the belt of fire will spread across the surface of this world in a torrent of fire and ash. there will be no escape... ended the hologram of Malefor.

''The destroyer? but that's impossible...'' said Terrador worried.

''Ignitus I don't understand.'' said Spyro to Ignitus.

Ignitus answered ''Nor do I. the ancients believed that this creature brings about a birth of a new world.''

''See, that sounds like a good thing...'' replied Sparx.

''By issuing its destruction.'' said Ignitus finishing his sentence.

And Sparx replied ''Oh...''

''The beast moves too quickly, we can't possibly catch up with it.'' said terrador to Ignitus ''To set up a pursuit would be useless.''

Ignitus answered ''Then we shall wait for it to come back, and intercept completes its circle. we must pass underground if we are to possess the element of surprise. Besides, it might be our only hope of getting into position in time. Wipout allowing Malefor to know the city has been left unguarded.''

I said ''Okay, so where is this tunnel we will be going through?''

''Follow me young dragons. I will show the way.'' replied Ignitus

We followed Ignitus to a big wall where several moles were standing, waiting for us. When we all got together in our group began the mole named Mason to talk.

''These doors were built as an exit to our city, not for going back in... the have to be opened from the inside.''

Spyro, Cynder and Sean we assemble the troops at the main gates. we're counting on you to get them open.'' said terrador to us.

''Ignitus said with haste in his voice ''But you most hurry. time is against us.''

I looked at Spyro and Cynder and nodded. they nodded back. we jumped in the hole up on the wall and began to set the four dragon statues back to place. After we got them back to place opened the doors and I saw the guardians and some moles and a few cheetahs waiting.

 **Spyro's POV**

After we had opened the doors and began to go through the tunnel began me to think through all this, from a few days ago when we had woken up from a three-year sleep to today when we maybe should fight malefor.

I heard Ignitus talk to me ''I know what you are thinking, Spyro. have no worry, young dragon, we'll make it.''

I looked up at him and said ''I don't understand...Malefor is about to destroy everything! but you seem so calm.''

Ignitus answered ''I don't imagine Malefor would expend all this effort, if he did not feel threatened.''

''But, why should he?'' I asked

Ignitus continued ''Throughout our history, there is only known to have been two Purple dragons and ten Astral dragons. Like Malefor your and Sean's powers go far beyond what you imagine. He knows this. Malefor could have accomplished anything, but instead he chose evil and the world have been spiralling in chaos ever since. your and Sean's existence is the nature's way of balancing itself.''

I replied'' The ancestors thought Malefor was going to be different, they believed in him. and look what happened.''

Ignitus said ''Malefor draws his powers from destruction, Destruction is the only way he knows, Spyro.''

''But why should I be any different?'' I asked Ignitus.

''Because I know you, and your heart would not allow it. Because I believe you are destined for great things, to bring about a new age, a age of peace. And I do not see what role destruction will have in that age.'' replied Ignitus

''Hey Spyro?'' Asked Sean

''Yeah'' I replied looking at Sean who was standing with Cynder.

''I guess we are here.'' Said Sean with a smile.

I was trying to find the destroyer and find a way to stop it. But I could not find it anywhere.

I said with worry in my voice ''Oh no, we're too late. The destroyer has already made it.''

Ignitus said worriedly ''Spyro is right, we are too late. we might not have another choice but to let you three face Malefor.''

Sparx flew up to my face and said ''But what about me?''

I replied to Sparx ''Sparx you can't come with us. you will not be able survive the flames in the belt of fire.''

Sparx had a sad face and said ''But I always go with you. Cynder, Sean can you promise me to look after him. we have been through a lot together.''

Sean and cynder said together ''We promise.''

I said to Sparx ''Sparx can you promise you will guide the people in Warfang to shelter in the underground city and be careful.''

Sparx replied ''Yeah, I can do that. and hey careful is all I am.''

''I think we should go now Spyro. So, we can have a chance to fight Malefor.'' Said Sean.

''Okay.'' I nodded.

Ignitus lead us to the belt of fire. we landed right in front of it.

Sean asked ''Why can't we fly over it?''

Ignitus replied ''Because the heat will make us faint. And I should be able to offer some protection from the heat. Stay close to me.''

Ignitus formed a blue bobble that protected us from the heat. We walked into the wall of flames. after we walked a few steps began the bobble to get smaller.

I looked at Ignitus and said ''Ignitus, let's turn back, there got to be another way.''

Ignitus said ''Spyro, Sean, Cynder... I've never done right by any of you. Allow me to do this.''

I asked ''What are you saying?''

Ignitus replied ''My path ends here, but your lies beyond this. Now go.. go.. go!''

Ignitus sent us with the bobble through the belt of fire. after we got through the bobble broke sending us to the ground.

When I got up and understood that he was gone I shouted ''Ignitus noooooooo!''

Cynder said ''Spyro stop, it's too late.''

''Spyro. Cynder is right. There is nothing to do for him now. I know it's hard, he was my real uncle. I might not have known him for long but. he was a good dragon. you most let go of him.'' said Sean with a few tears.

 **Cynder's POV**

I saw that Spyro began to turn Black after Sean had said his sentence.

Spyro said ''No!'' and turned black and began to hover making many rocks hover too.

Sean shouted to me ''Cynder what's happening?''

I replied ''Spyro is turning to dark Spyro. he becomes like this when he is under extreme Emotional press.''

Sean nodded to me and Yelled to Spyro ''Spyro you got to let go of Ignitus. I know he meant much for you. And he did for me too. But I can't go around here be depressed because he chose to sacrifice himself. we can't do anything about it Spyro. he knew the prize for his actions.''

Spyro began to turn violet again and stopped to hover.

Spyro said ''Sorry, I just feel so alone.''

Sean replied ''Spyro you are not alone, you have your sister here, you have me, you have Sparx back at Warfang, the guardians, Hunter, the entire world is counting on us three you will never be alone.''

I said to Spyro ''Sean is right. you are not alone and never will be Spyro, we have allies that wants to support us.''

Spyro replied ''Yeah, I guess you are both right. I think we need to move all this ash in the air is not good.''

 **Okay I think we end the chapter here. again, I am sorry for not updating for two weeks, but I had things to do in the Easter holidays. And I just want to remind you all that this is the second last chapter and after that the epilogue, and after that I might start a sequel. witch I want to be a crossover. anyways I hope you all liked it, and for the romance votes, I am going to remove them from the chapters I have included them. because Spyro will end up with a OC in the sequel and Sean and Cynder is together.**

 **Until next time, see ya all in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8 Through the end of the world

**Hi guys. okay so this is the last chapter before the epilogue. In this chapter will Spyro, Cynder and Sean go through the Burned lands, the floating islands and Malefors lair. Just a warning is that since I am terrible to make fighting scenes will I skip the fight with malefor himself, it will be like the fight in the game just with Sean fighting with Cynder and Spyro. Anyways, here is the disclaimer.**

 **I do not own any of the Spyro characters or the games, I only own my OC.**

 **Sean's POV**

We began to fly through the burned lands, and I could feel the hot air at my scales while I was flying. There was much ash in the air that made it a bit hard to breath and everything I could see, was rock, ash and fire. We landed after a few minutes of flight. I looked at Cynder who was looking at a spire high in the sky over the volcano.

I asked ''Cynder, are you okay?''

''He's up there, somewhere isn't he? I don't know if I can go through with this.'' Said Cynder in response.

I looked up at the spire ''I don't know either. But we have to try. I still cannot figure out how all this happened.''

''What do you mean?'' asked Spyro.

'' I just mean, I had a normal life back on Earth. But now I have a duty with both of you. A duty to stop a war. This is just a little hard for me. I have been here just for a few days, and I have learned so much. Things I never though was possible. And now am I standing with maybe my only friends on my way to stop an evil dragon from destroying the entire world.'' I said with a smile.

we reached a lava river after a couple minutes of flight again and decided where we were going to fly. we found out that we could fly near the top of the volcano and get an updraft there and fly up to those flying islands.

after a good while with flying did we manage to reach almost at the top. When we reached the top, we found the updraft ready for use.

I said ''Okay I will not like this trip.''

Spyro asked ''Why?''

I answered ''Remember last time.''

 ***Flashback***

''So Spyro how do this draft thing work?'' I asked Spyro while we were looking for the four statues to let the guardians in to the tunnel

''You just fly into them and let the wind do the job.'' Answered Spyro.

''Okay here goes nothing.'' I said while jumping into the draft.

I flew fast through it and I lost control. I tried to get control again but I failed and crashed into a wall with the snout first.

''ouch.'' was all I could say to describe the event.

I heard Spyro and Cynder burst out with laughter so hard that they were rolling on the ground and could not stop.

 ***flashback over***

''Remember that Spyro.'' I said looking at him with a little annoyed look.

Cynder nuzzled me under my cheek ''It was just a funny little event, it got our heads to think of something else than the world end.''

we jumped in the updraft and like last time I lost control of my speed I was going way too fast for my own good, and when I felt the draft end could I not control anything at all. And I was heading towards a giant gate. I just closed my ready to take the painful hit that was coming in a few seconds. And I crashed in the gate and with the snout first. I fell on the ground again, on my back and it almost felt like my heart was going to rip its way out of my chest.

I opened my eyes to see Cynder right over me waiting for me to get up again.

''Sean, are you okay? you took a great hit there.'' Said Cynder clearly worried about me.

I answered trying to hide the pain ''ouch! no I am not find I think I need a healing gem.''

Cynder asked Spyro if he could find some red gems.

 ***10 minutes later***

Spyro had gotten a few red gems with him and gave two to me and two to Cynder, so we were healed enough.

''A good thing about your crash is that it opened the gate. Normally would you need to search for torches to light up to open it. but your crash was enough to break the magic and force the gate open.'' said Spyro.

I answered ''That's good and thing, but I think I will have nightmares about updrafts.''

Cynder and Spyro laughed

we continued and flew through the floating islands fighting orcs, goblins and dreadwings to we got to another updraft that was leading to Malefors lair.

''No way, another updraft! damn it.'' I said almost angry.

Cynder chuckled ''Com'an I am sure you won't crash into another wall or gate.''

we flew into the updraft and once again I lost control of the speed.

''I lose control again.'' I yelled.

right before I was about to crash into the wall of the spire was I saved by Cynder in the last second.

''Thanks, Cynder. I think that would have hurt.'' I said grateful.

Cynder replied smiling ''No problem.''

I looked at Spyro and Cynder and said ''Are you ready.''

''Yes.'' they both said.

We walked into the door opening ''At long last, my guests have arrived. Please come in.''

I looked at the big dull purple dragon. ''Cut the bullshit Malefor.''

''Well, well look who we have here, the astral dragon.'' said Malefor darkly.

''Anyways, it seems like we share other qualities besides our colour.'' continued Malefor.

Spyro answered ''No! I am nothing like you.''

''do you think so? hmm we'll get to that.'' said Malefor

Cynder whispered to her brother ''Don't listen to him Spyro, don't listen to anything he says.''

''Don't bother telling him, we do share qualities.'' said Malefor darkly.

''Like what?'' I asked not happy.

''Winter was my sister.'' said Malefor with a dark smile.

Spyro and Cynder gasped.  
''I am done! you are the reason why my parents are dead why my uncle is dead! I am done with everything here. Malefor you should die!'' I yelled at Malefor.

Malefor said taking off ''is that what you think hmm. Then so be it. Prepare to die!''

 **Okay guys time to skip the battle, sorry for not being able to make battle scenes yet :(**

We were at the worlds core and flew right over a giant purple crystal.

''You cannot defeat me! I am eternal.'' Said Malefor Fires of a beam off convexity

Spyro and Cynder both fired a beam off convexity while I fired a beam off blue astral. our beams were strong enough to fight back Malefors beam and send him to the giant purple crystal. at that moment flew five ghostly dragons up from the crystal.

''You don't know what you have done by defeating me here today. there are things far scarier than death.'' Said Malefor right before he was dragged into the purple crystal.

I said to Spyro and Cynder happily '' We did it.''

''Not completely, we still have to repair the planet.'' said Spyro.

And with that said began Spyro to hover while glowing purple. Spyro sent a purple shockwave. after the shockwave was gone fell Spyro back on the ground.

''He is unconscious. we need to carry him.'' I said to Cynder.

Cynder nodded to me and we lifted Spyro on our backs and began to fly up. We flew and avoided much lava on the way to the surface.

We got up to the surface and landed Both me and Cynder had not much energy left to stay awake and we fell asleep together.

 ***4 Hours later***

I opened my eye to see Cynder still asleep.

'' _She most has used a lot of energy._ '' I thought.

I got up and woke up Cynder. We both got up and looked at Spyro.

''I don't think he will wake up for a maybe few days or hours, he used a lot of energy to fix the planet.'' I said looking at the unconscious Spyro.

we carried Spyro to warfang and got him to the emergency room.

 **Epilogue**

 ***2 weeks later***

now it's two weeks since we defeated Malefor and saved the world. The city had a big party who have lasted every single minute since the day we got back, I have also been thinking about what Malefor said right before he got trapped inside the giant purple crystal.

 ***Flashback***

 _''You don't know what you have done by defeating me here today. there are things far scarier than death.'' Said Malefor right before he was dragged into the purple crystal._

 ***Flashback over***

I am afraid there is more yet to come.

''Sean. Are you here?'' Said Cynder who was looking for me.

''Yes Cynder, I am here.'' I said with a smile.

Cynder looked at me with a suspicious look. ''Have you been thinking about what my uncle said in his last moment.''

I replied ''Yeah, I have, it's just that, what he said. he said there is things far scarier than death. I am a little afraid.''

Cynder nuzzled me ''You don't have to be afraid. We should get through this.''

''I guess you are right.'' I answered.

 **Okay here was the last chapter and the epilogue, sorry for not making the epilogue its own chapter but I thought it would be better this way. I hope you all liked this Story, it's my first and I am pretty proud for making it. :) Anyways next week now should I try and make a trailer to the sequel and I said it would be a crossover, I might as well say what type of crossover it would be. The sequel will be a crossover from Spyro the dragon and to World of Warcraft. The sequels name will be _Legend of Spyro Another adventure_. I am planning another sequel after this one that's called _The legend of Spyro The Cataclysm._ Again, I hope everyone enjoyed this story.**

 **Until next time see ya.**


End file.
